


Nightjilt

by ShOD2o14



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Alternate Universe - Sort Of, Dark, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShOD2o14/pseuds/ShOD2o14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a sort of AU where Loki is banished instead of Thor, and he and Tony have met and are together. But that's background information. This is just Tony's nightmare after finding out about Loki's origins and magic, and how he is often referred to as 'The God of Lies'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightjilt

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a mix of the words 'nightmare' and 'jilted'. Oh, how clever of me, I know.
> 
> night·mare   [nahyt-mair]  
> noun  
> 1\. a terrifying or deeply distressing dream in which the dreamer experiences feelings of helplessness, extreme anxiety, sorrow, etc.  
> 2\. a thing that is feared
> 
> jilt   [jilt]  
> verb (used with object)  
> 1\. to reject or cast aside (a lover or sweetheart), especially abruptly or unfeelingly.
> 
> Expect some over-use of italics.
> 
> Inspired by this gorgeous piece of art: http://alexzoe.deviantart.com/art/Frostiron-Thank-you-for-the-story-315665487

After a long journey back from some business trip, Tony is making his way to his room when he notices a shadow in a corner. It looks darker than any other place in the room, which doesn't make any sense. Especially since about six feet above the ground are two bright green eyes that should make Tony feel very uncomfortable. But he's quite familiar with those eyes.

'Hello, darling,' Loki smiles and approaches him. Tony's about to respond with a snarky remark about how he doesn't do creepy guys who wait in shadows dressed in metal and leather, but senses something is off about his smile. It's more of a smirk rather than a smile, but not the usual smirk. There's an edge and a slasher-smile quality to this one. A quality that shouldn't be so alluring to Tony.

When Loki - who Tony notices is actually wearing a rather fine suit - puts his left arm behind Tony's back and pulls him in for a crushing kiss, Tony comes to realise he has no idea where he is. Stark Tower? Malibu? A SHIELD base? It's indoors and quiet, but his vision's to full of Loki to look around him. And his mind is soon too full of Loki to care much.

Loki pushes his top up his back with his other hand and Tony flinches as he feels the bite of cold metal brush off his skin.

_Is Loki wearing a ring or wh-_

That thought is abrubtly cut off as what happens to be a _goddamn fucking knife_ is stabbed into his back. Right under where his frenzied heart pumps. He breaks away from Loki who is _still motherfucking smirking that bastard stabbed me_ and tries to push him off. But Loki, who _oh, yeah, is actually the God of Mischief and Lies really Tony you should have seen something like this coming_ with his godly strength holds Tony in his arms and _hugs_ him closer. Tony can't see his face but he can _feel_ Loki laughing deep in his chest and Tony feels so sick he wants to throw up but he doesn't. He is stood there paralysed in his liar and traitor of a lover's arms _._

They stand there for a while. Tony can't remember how long. Loki's hair is basically right on Tony's face. Tony can smell him and really this is way too intimate a way to die when his murderer's scent is the only thing he smells and how come he hasn't blacked out from blood loss yet? Right, the knife's still lodged in.

What the hell is happening? He thought Loki would act differently around him now that Tony knew about his magic and immortality and whatever else that comes with being a Norse god, but this is not what he thought would happen. (Suspected, sure, but only for like the half second after he'd learned about Loki's... title?)

Now he's getting upset because this is so _wrong_. To be smelling and feeling the same body with which he had fallen asleep almost every night, the comfort and security he'd come to associate it with and all those sweet memories he never thought he would have, now trapped him on this spot (which he still does not know _where_ exactly in _what world_ they are) and is the complete opposite of comfortable and secure. Tony would laugh if he wasn't so terrified of dying becuase he _really doesn't want to die not like this._

Exhaustion begins to creep on him and Loki's still holding him up, still as stone and silent. When Tony turns his head to look at him he just sees a lot of _blue_ and stern eyes the colour of lust on a grim face with thinned lips and elegant markings everywhere that curve around the contours of that face and Tony would really love to appreciate the beauty of it if he wasn't bleeding, blacking out and dying in its wearer's arms.

Loki's head whips around to intently stare into Tony's eyes, before his face breaks into a bloody grin with rich dark blood oozing out of his mouth between reddened teeth and it startles Tony so much that he jumps about two feet back and only then realises that _what the fuck_ his right hand is covered in blood and Loki's collapsing to the floor -  _what -_ but a stab wound -  _how -_ couldn't actually kill him because he's a god, right? And Tony dives down and flips Loki only to find there is no knife in his back it's still deep in Tony's but Tony doesn't feel it and _nothing makes fucking sense Loki is bleeding out on the floor and Tony can only_ scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so yeah. I don't know, either. I blame the fact that it was some ridiculous time of the morning.  
> Like it? Hate it? Spelling/grammar mistakes? Comment either way, and thank you for reading.


End file.
